Mitake Ran
|English Name = Ran Mitake |School = Haneoka Girls' High School |Year = Second Year First Year (Season 1) |Class = 2-A 1-A (Season 1) |Birthday = April 10 |Gender = Female |Height = 157 cm |Band = afterglow |Position = Vocals, guitar |Instrument = Gibson Les Paul Custom Chambered Blackout - Stallion Red |Blood Type = A |Zodiac = Aries (♈︎) |Likes = Bitter sweets |Dislikes = Peas |Hobbies = None |Image Color = #EE0024 |Seiyuu = Sakura Ayane (佐倉綾音) |Nickname = Ran-ran (Hagumi)}} Mitake Ran is a second-year student at Haneoka Girls' High School and the main vocalist and rhythm guitarist of Afterglow. She is the only child of the masters of a flower arrangement school that dates back to over 100 years ago. She considers Yukina somewhat of a rival. Appearance Ran has short black hair with her short bangs partially tucked beneath her forelocks, one of which is dyed red. She has partially sharp dark red eyes. Her casual attire is fairly simple and monotone, befitting her rebellious personality. She wears a turtleneck light gray sweater, a black leather jacket, short ripped shorts, a black belt around her waist and a pair of black tights. In winter, she wears a red scarf with three pin-buttons on it, a blue sweater with the word "ROCK" spelled on it and two pin-buttons, a short black skirt with two decorative zippers and a pair of tights. Prior to forming the band, Ran's hair was completely black and she didn't have her signature red stripeAs Evening Clears/Event Story. Personality While Ran has no particular interests, she is strong-willed and hates losing, and is the type of person to treasure her childhood friends and family deeply. Despite this, she founded Afterglow as an attempt to rebel against her father, who wants her to inherit the school. Ran has an aloof nature, which hides her loneliness from other people. Deep down, she wishes to become closer to others, but can be socially awkward and has a tendency to trip over her words. She can be easily flustered and is somewhat hot-blooded. Ran keeps her problems to herself and brushes off help from others, but while she may appear cold or detached, the warmer side to her is best seen in her quiet fondness towards her friends, primarily the other members of Afterglow. Ran observes the other members while remaining unobtrusive and cares for them greatly; she often asks about their well-being or laughs at their jokes, albeit subtly. Game Interactions A list of characters Ran interacts with in the game (during Lives and in the dialogues at the end of every game). Videos Introduction= Trivia *She has a tendency of saying "Same as always", which usually means the band has done their best. *Ran has a habit of leaving others "on read", in which she will only read text messages sent to her and never reply to them.File:Loading Screen Comic 13.jpg *Ran writes the lyrics for most, if not all of Afterglow's songs. *Ran has mentioned having a part-time jobHappy Summer Vacation!/Event Story, but it has not been specified as to what this job is. *In the Persona collaboration, her character design is based on JOKER and Arsene. *She, along with Himari, are the only member of Afterglow who interact with members from all the other bands during Lives (and in the dialogues at the end of every game). *Despite having a fairly quiet voice when talking, she is capable of reaching impressive tones while singing. *She is afraid of ghostsThe 6th Afterglow/Event Story. References Navigation ru:Митаке Ран Category:Afterglow Category:Characters